


Svetnica, pol demon in Mlada pravica

by BeeWolfInu



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: Slovenščina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeWolfInu/pseuds/BeeWolfInu
Summary: Ekipa je na Japonskem na misiji, da razišče nekaj energijskih odčitkov, vendar se namesto tega spotaknejo z demonom in nujno potrebujejo pomoč. Njihova pomoč prispe v obliki določene ćasovno potovalne svetnice in pasje ušesnega pol demona. Glej, kako se vsi odpravljajo na različne dogodivščine v našem času.Sm se odločila, da bom objavila tole zgodbo v svojem jeziku. To pa izgleda tako, da prevajam in angleščine v slovenščino.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 2





	1. Prvo srečanje

Robin ni čutil ničesar dobrega verjetno nihče ni, misija ni šla po maslu, takoj ko so naleteli na svojega sovražnika. Artemisine puščice ali njegovi batarangi sploh niso delovali, niti nosilci vode od Aqualada. Kid Flash je bil hiter, Superboy močan in ima tudi Wolfa, gospodična M lahko vstopi v misli drugih, Zatanna je čarovnica vendar se zdi kot, da nič ne deluje. 

Zver je bila ogromna, videti kot nekakšna mešanica različnih živali, trup želve z nepropustno lupino, zadnje noge s konja, prednje šape volka z velikanskimi kremplji, glava ptice z sabljastimi zobmi, obe krila mešanica netopirjev in ptic, škorpijonski rep. Na glavi je pa jelenove rogove , ter rdeče obarvane oči z navpičnimi zenicami, po vsem tem pa je lahko nadziral ogenj in streljal krogle energije.

Poleg tega, pa on sam in Artemis nista morala storiti ničesar, nadela sta si vsak po eno zlomljeno kost, veliko prask in modric. Kauldur in gospodična M sta bila nezavestna. Le Zatanna, Superboy, Wolf in Wally so se edini lahko borili, a komaj. Zver je dajala čudno avro, ki je bila nekako hudobna, hkrati pa ne in še ena čudna energija, ki navidezno naredi zver močnejšo, pravi Zatanna.

Nihče ni mogel storiti ničesar in zdelo se je, da je to njihov konec, ko se je nenadoma pojavilo nekaj rdečega in srebrno. Ta nekdo je bil pravzaprav fant okoli Artemisine in Wallyjeve starosti, visok, če ne višji od Superboya, kar ni nič novega. Tip je imel dolge divje srebrno bele lase, na rdečem ogrinjalu, kot je oblačilo, je na levi strani je bila zapasana katana, ampak če vse to ni dovolj čudno, potem res ni imel pojma, kaj je ? Moški je imel ostre kremplje, staljeno zlate oči z navpičnimi zenicami, na glavi pa par pasjih ušes.

Boj se je ustavil, ko se je fant pokazal, se je zver obrnila od Robinovih prijateljev in prvič spregovoril drhtečim glas. ˝ No, no, kaj imamo tukaj, pol pasme. Nikoli nisem videl, bom srečal enega izmed vas slabotnikov.˝

Tip je samo zasmehoval in odgovoril z: ˝Kah, res sem lahko samo nek pol demon, toda še vedno sem močnejši od tebe.“ Takrat sta se človek pes in zver nabijala drug na drugega.

Zver je na človeka psa mahnila z eno veliko šapo, a je ta le skočil s poti, zdelo se je, da je še hitrejši in močnejši, kot sta Wally in Superboy skupaj, neokuhan meč, ki je bil v resnici zarjavela stara katana, Robin bi lahko prisegel, da se Wally smeji nekje v ozadju kot nor. Nekaj ob istem času je na njegovo stran prišla tudi punca iste starosti, kot pes fant, ki ga je začela zdraviti, Robin je pogledal čez dekletino ramo le, da je zagledal kako je zver z repom prodrla skovi fantov trebuh. Fant se je še vedno boril kot, da splh nima luknje iz katere krvavi. 

Na koncu se je zdelo, da ima tip dovolj in katana je postala večja in je dobila obliko velikanskega očnjaka in preden se je Robinu zatemnilo, je zaslišal krik: ˝ Škoda vetra! ˝

Pred rumeno svetlobo je zverina uničena, potem pa se mu je vid zatemnil.


	2. Uvod 1. del

Inuyasha je že desetič preklinjal sedmico najstnikov, njihovega ljubljenčka volka in zver do vraga ter nazaj. Vendar je edino, kar bi za zdaj lahko naredil, sedel v vogalu dnevne sobe v Kagomini hiši in čakal, da bo konča z povezovanje ran ostalih najstnikov, da bo začela z njegovimi. Trije najstniki so sedeli na kavču z volkom pri nogah, ostali štirje so ležali na futonih. Štirinajstletno dekle s črnimi lasmi in modrimi očmi, fant, ki je bil leto dni starejši od Kagome z isto barvo las in očes, vendar različnih odtenkov in še enega najstnika, verjetno iste starosti, kot je bil sam videti z ingverjevimi lasmi in zelenimi oči so bili vsi budni in so opazovali njega in Kagome, vendar še ničesar niso rekli.

Kagome se je nagibala k blond dekletu in verjetno najmlajšemu otroku v skupini, ki sta si oba pridobilas zlomljeno roko in nogo, ostala dva pa sta imela opekline, a nič hujšega za njuno srečo.

Toda njegova pozornost je bila resnično privlačen zaradi njihovih edinstvenih vonjav. ˝Torej, ti trije dišijo po človeški in nekakšni neznani energiji, na pol človeški in na pol nekaj o čemr nimam pojma, kaj sploh je in zadnji diši po človeku in streli. Oba poškodovanca dišita po običajnih ljudeh. In tista z opeklinami dišita po oceanu in spet nekaj, kar nimam pojma, kaj naj bi blo. Kdo za vraga so ti mulci?¨

Medtem ko je Inuyasha razmišljala, da so se štirje nezavestni najstniki prebudili in si skušali spomniti zadnjo stvar , ki se je zgodila. Vse je bilo tiho dokler Robin ni ni bol, ko ne zkričal.

˝ČAKAJ SAJ JE ČLOVEK PES ŽIV KAJNe, PROSIM POVEJTE MI, DA NI mrtev.“ Oddaljil se je, ko je opazil Inuyasha v krvi, prekritem oblačilu živ, čeprav je imel luknjo v trebuhu. Inuyasha je samo pogledal mulca in mu odgovoril: Keh, potrebiješ več kot samo tistega neumnega demona. In poleg tega je moje telo zgrajeno drugače kot tvoje. Vi ste resnično neumni, tako ali tako so to sm praske˝ 

Vsi so samo strmeli vanj, kot da je nor, razen Kagome, ki je dobro vedela, kako bodo stvari potekale, in ga je že povabila na drug rezervni futon. Ko je sleke zgornji del ogrinjala iz dlake ognjene podgane, je končno izpostavil vbodno rano, ki mu je šla skozi trebuh in hrbtenico. Čutil ja Kagomine roke medtem, ko čistijo in povijajo rano.

˝ KAKO-NA-SVETU-SI-SPLOH-ŠE-ŽIV?!-Hočem-reči,-da-imaš-luknjo-skozi-trebuh-in-hrbtenico,-sploh-se-ne-b- smel-premikati,-kaj-šele-čutiti-od-pasu-dol-in… in… O-bog,-ŠE-ZMER-SI-ŽIV!?-Am… amp… amp… ampak…˝ Wallyu so se zrušili možgani in govoril je tako hitro, da ga nihče ni razumel.

Zdaj, ko je Wally omenil, kako bi moral Inuyasha biti mrtev, so se vsi obrnili proti japonskima najstnikoma, ki sta samo zbegano gledala Wallyja in ne vesta, kaj bi mislila. Zato je dekle prevzela stvari v svoje roke, da ju predstavi.

˝Oprostite, kje so moje manire. Moje ime je Kagome Higurashi in to tam je Inuyasha. Nekatere od vas prepoznam s televizije, vendar ne vseh in pač, kdo ste? ˝


	3. Uvod 2. del

˝Se opravičujem, jaz sem Aquald, vsi ostali so Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy, Miss Martian in Wolf. Smo ekipa, ki jo sestavljajo zaščitniki Lige pravičnosti.˝

Zdi se, da je odgovor Aqualadov zadovoljil Kagome, vendar premalo za določenega falota s pasjimi ušesi, ki ni bil v enakem razpoloženju kot Kagome.

˝Zakaj nam ne poveš, kaj si, ker imate nekateri najčudnejše vonjave, ki sem jih kdaj zavohal. Torej, če nočeš končati mrtv, nosaj veš.¨ Svoj smisel je pokazal tako, da je pokazal kremplje, skipina najstnikov je nekoliko otresla mrzlica, ki so jo začutili od strahu.

˝Inuyasha nahaj jim groziti! ˝

"In zakaj za vraga pa na bi nehal. Lahko so hudobni in se samo pretvarjajo , da so dobri."

Kričeča tekma je trajala 1 polno minuto, dokler je ni prekinila Kagome, ko je dekle reklo sedi. Kar je povzročilo, da je Inuyasha pristal na nosu. Gospodična M se je odločila odgovoriti s preprostim vprašanjem.

˝Zdravo Megan, seveda bi vidva rada vedela. No, jaz sem Marsovka, Superboy je Kriptonec, Aqualad je Atlantec, Zatanna je čarovnica, Wally lahko teče s hitrostjo zvoka. Volku so vbrizgali serum, zaradi katerega je večji in močnejši od običajnega volka. In seveda sta Artems in Robin normalna človeka.˝

˝In ko smo že pri tem, kaj si, ker kolikor vem, ti nisi običajen človek. Če bi bil, bi bil zdaj mrtev. Toreeejjjjj…? ˝ Robin je nekoliko pozapel zanji del vprašanja.

"To se vas čist nč ne tič, zato se vrnte v pekel."

˝Inuyasha! Kje so sploh vtvoje manire, do njih ne bi smel vesti tako nespoštljivo.˝

˝Zakaj pa ne? Ker jim ne bom kaj kmalu pokazal spoštovanja! Niso se mogli braniti pred tistim demonom in jaz sem bil na koncu tisti, ki je moral rešiti njihove riti! Torej, ja po mojem mnenju se sploh ne znate boriti! ˝  
Ekipa se je počutila izgubljeno zaradi besed, bili so jezni in vendar so vedeli, da ima nekako prav, ko jih je rešil. Tako se je Kagome odločila, da bo razbremenila razpoloženje, tako da jim bo odgovorila na njihova vprašanja saj ve, da Inuyasha sploh ne bo odgovoril.

˝Prav imaš prav, da je le napol človek in pol nekaj drugega. Zaradi česar je hanyou.˝


	4. Pojasnila

˝Kaj je hanyou? ˝

Po Kagomejinem odgovoru je sledila dolga tišina, ki jo je prekršia M`gann in ni bila edina levi zmedena. Nihče od njih ni vedel, kaj pomeni beseda. Tako je Kagome vzela nase in razložila obe besedi.

˝ Hanyou v japonščini pomeni pol yokai.˝

˝Ja, to je super in vse, ampak kaj je yokai in hanyou med še kaj natanko? ˝ Artemia verjetno ni bila edina, ki je hotela vedeti. Tokrat je odgovoril Inuyasha.

˝Yokai pomeni demon, seveda obstajajo tudi daiyokai ali mogočni demoni. Moj ta stari je bil daiyokai, mati pa je bila človek. Tak da sem pol demon in pol človek.˝

˝OoZoooo… je bilo tisto, s čim smo se tudi borili tudi demon in kaj je bil tisti čudni delček, ki si ga vzela, potem ko je bil uničen. Najprej je bil vijoličen, toda ko si se je dotaknila, se je obarval rožnato .˝ Iskreno bi ji lahko očitali, da Zatanno lahko da je do nke mere radovedna. Seveda je bil Inuyasha proti temu, da je  
slišal izvejo več.

˝Ne, to je dovolj, da vam ne poveva ničesar drugega. In ne upaj jim povedati ničesar!  
Toda njegovi protesti so padli na gluha ušesa, saj je Kagome le z veseljem odgovorila na vprašanje. ˝Tisti delček je del Shikon no Tama ali dragulj štirih duš, ki ipolni kakršno koli željo. Nekoga lahko naredi počnejšega. In kot že ime pove, je bilo ustvarjeno, ko je bilo ravnovesje med vsemi štirimi dušami, ki so Aramitama ali Pogum, Nigimitama ali Prijateljstvo, Kushimitama ali Modrost in nenazadnje Sakimitama ali Ljubezen. Dragulj je nastal med številnimi bitkami, v katerih je duhovnica Midoriko zasegla duše yokajev in jih očistila. V bitki, ki je trajala sedem dni in sedem noči z močnim yokajem, je svojo dušo privezala, da bi oba ubila in ustvarila dragulj Šikon, ki se je razletel iz njenih prsi. No dobro, dragulj sem razbila po nesreči, ko sen nanj streljala s sveta puščica… .˝

Naslednjo uro ali nekaj več so porabili za razlago zgodbe, kako je dragulj prišel v roke Kikiyo, ona in Inuyasha sta se zaljubila, po njuni izdaji pa je bil Inuyasha zaprt v Goshinboku 50 let. Povedala jim je tudi o vodnjaku Kostni jedec in da lahko potujeta 500 let nazaj v čas, njihove prijatelje Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara in njihovega sovražnika Naraku ter njegove reinkarnacije. Na koncu je Inuyasha tako rekoč zadihal in je bil pripravljen zadaviti nekaj. Temveč odločil se je odločiti igrati in mučiti Buyoja, ki je pihal kot nor in se kljub temu ni ustavil, zato je Kagome povedala edino besedo, ki se je Inuyasha boji.

˝Inuyasha… .sedi.˝

BHAM!


End file.
